


Flustered

by dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia, implied sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: June did not know if their relationship was a tenable thing, she only knew how she felt, and how much she would fight to keep it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Novelty-Spark did a [THING](http://novelty-spark.tumblr.com/post/157342722785/you-make-her-very-pleasantly-flustered-arcee-3), and I was super-inspired by it and wrote this thing. Enjoy!

Optimus had first caught her eye.   
  
But it was Arcee who left her weak in the knees, her heart pounding in her chest and her body slick with sweat. Not to mention the damp between her thighs, soaking her panties.   
  
Arcee led her to Girls Night Out, which became Ladies' Night In, curled up in what passed for a bed for Cybertronians. Arcee held her, firm and gentle, hot armor pressed to warm flesh, and June quivered with an ecstasy she did not know her body could hold.   
  
There was nothing like being bathed in the glow of Arcee's optics while she panted and writhed, her nipples firm and tingling, her body painted in sweat. Her moans only seemed to spur Arcee on, as her fingers curled around the blankets Arcee kept for her comfort.   
  
Heat blazed in a focal point between her legs. The slick glide of Arcees fingertip over her clit was heaven, and a hot pressure built and built and built. June spread her thighs, her heels digging into the blanket as she rocked up against the pressure.   
  
"You're making a mess on your blanket," Arcee said, her words amused but her tone heavy with the static of lust.   
  
"Oh, hush," June panted and tipped her head back, her hair clinging stickily to her neck and face. "And please don't stop."  
  
Arcee hummed and leaned closer, a gust of ventilation wafting over June's sweat-soaked skin, making her shiver and goose pimple.   
  
"When you're this beautiful for me? I'd never." Arcee touched, ever so gently, the pad of her fingertip nudging against June's slick folds. The dermal metal was so very warm and pleasant, firm and smooth, and now slick with June’s juices.  
  
June sighed a moan, her heart pounding and her core clenching and her clit throbbing. She licked her lips and arched her back, Arcee’s appreciative gaze like lightning down her spine.  
  
“Are you close?”  
  
“Mmm. Very.” June’s eyelids fluttered. Her face heated.  
  
Arcee’s touch firmed, adding more pressure in little circles. The coil spun, tighter and tighter, until the pleasure burst, and June was flooded with ecstasy.  
  
June gasped as she came, her thighs clamping shut, her hips riding the hard heat of Arcee’s fingers. She trembled, hands clenching the covers, as her inhales came in sharp bursts.  
  
June panted, sweat soaking her body. She heard Arcee purr seconds before she felt herself being lifted from where she’d been reclined over Arcee’s thigh. A hand cupped her body, and June clutched at the blanket, her eyes snapping open. Arcee’s mouth descended on her, and June whimpered, spreading her thighs in welcome.  
  
She still squeaked, however, at the first wet swipe of Arcee’s glossa, so firm and wet and unlike a human’s tongue, save that it still evoked the same bright burst of pleasure in her groin.  
  
“Oh you!” June gasped out a moan, grinding her teeth, as the ecstasy returned in a jolt.  
  
Her hips twitched and danced. Her clit throbbed, swollen and full, as Arcee licked her again. And again.  
  
June writhed, her nipples as hard as little pebbles, the wet sound making her crave even more.  
  
“Unfair!” she gritted out, bucking toward Arcee’s mouth, feet pressing into the blanket, and by proxy, the firm support of Arcee’s palm beneath.  
  
“Not from where I’m standing,” Arcee purred and her lips caressed June’s folds, such a delicate kiss of soft, dermal metal.  
  
June came again, her heart beating so hard it pounded in her ears. Her knuckles ached where she clung to the blankets. Her clit throbbed as she soaked the blanket beneath her rump. She gasped for breath, entire body seizing.  
  
She collapsed back into Arcee’s palm, sweating and panting, dripping onto a blanket now thoroughly soaked with various fluids. Lights danced in her eyes as she reminded herself to breathe, though it was ragged.  
  
Arcee smirked, ever so proud of herself, and licked her lips. “Good?”  
  
“You know it was.” June smiled in return, though it was half-crooked and more dopey than she would have liked. “I only wish I could return the favor.”  
  
A Cybertronian’s lubricants, sadly, were toxic to a human if ingested, and mildly itchy if touched. Whereas a Cybertronian could ingest a human’s fluids with little, if any ill effect, depending on the quantity. Arcee had yet, in all their months of sharing bedspace, to experience any side effects.  
  
Much to Ratchet’s relief.  
  
Arcee stroked a finger down the inside of June’s thigh, toward her knee. “Your creativity more than makes up for it.”  
  
June grinned. “Wheeljack had a hand in assisting us, as I recall.” With Ratchet’s oversight, of course. Ratchet insisted on making sure neither of them would cause harm to the other.  
  
“Hah. I’m not giving him any credit.”  
  
June chuckled and loosened her grip on the blanket. “So you say. But as soon as I can move, I intend to hear you moan for me.” She pushed herself up to her elbows, despite her body feeling heavy and drained. June was not and had never been a selfish lover.  
  
Arcee arched an eyebrow. “If you can move that quickly, I’ve not done my job well.”  
  
“I’m not that delicate!”  
  
Arcee laughed. “Oh, I’m aware.” The tip of her fingers teased through the wet gathered between June’s thighs.  
  
June shivered. “You are incorrigible,” she said as her belly did a little flipflop and her thighs trembled.  
  
“Well, we _do_ have all night,” Arcee purred, cajoling.  
  
June nibbled on her bottom lip as the pleasure stirred again. Yet, she resisted and clamped her thighs shut, denying herself that which Arcee was offering, lest she be distracted.  
  
“No, you minx.” She resisted the urge to shake her finger at Arcee. “I want to see you revved this time.”  
  
Arcee’s optics flashed. She licked her lips and the hair on June’s arms rose, like there was an increase in static charge in the air. She knew, by now, that it was her perception of Arcee’s desire, and she soaked in it.  
  
“Yes, June,” Arcee demurred as she gradually lowered June back to the berth so that she might extract herself from the blankets. “And what’s your accessory of choice today?”  
  
June rose to her feet, sweeping her sweat-streaked hair back behind her shoulders. “Surprise me.”  
  
Arcee’s engine purred, the low growl of it making June’s belly quiver. Wetness gathered between her thighs again, but she put it aside.  
  
She braced herself as Arcee retrieved her chosen accessory and arranged herself upon the berth, her thighs spread invitingly, her concealing panels closed for now. They would open, June knew, upon request. And while it had taken some getting used to at first, June had memorized the sight of Arcee’s equipment by now, and it never failed to make her quiver.  
  
Was it a tenable relationship?  
  
June did not know if she was qualified to answer that question. She knew that Arcee made her happy, and she felt that she satisfied some desire of Arcee’s as well. She knew that the world might view them oddly, but that they were two consenting adults no matter which way you looked at it, and that was what mattered.  
  
She knew that she would never tire of the smile Arcee gave her, or the smirk as she handed over her chosen delight for the evening.  
  
June licked her lips and cast Arcee a smile born from affection, even as the femme’s face took on a pink hue, her respirations becoming audibly faster.  
  
“Now then,” June purred as she strutted across the berth, a sway in her hips that Arcee’s optics followed, her focusing lenses spiraling in and out. “Let’s see how many overloads I can wring out of you.”  
  
Arcee visibly shivered, her armor plates lifting away from her understructure, a show of trust and vulnerability.  
  
“Bring it on,” she said.  
  
June grinned.  
  
Oh, yes.  
  
Optimus had caught her eye in more ways than one.  
  
But it was Arcee who stole her heart.


End file.
